


There’s Someone Relying on This Heart

by mezzoforte



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), War, but only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzoforte/pseuds/mezzoforte
Summary: Once upon a time, Capella made a wish to stay by the High Priest of Mistero’s Grand Temple’s side. Lord Vega was to sleep for time innumerable; Capella was aware of one other being whose lifespan is as immemorial as his own; the White Serpent. Capella has encountered the White Serpent many times since it all began.
Relationships: (hinted), Capella/Vega (IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Celestial Skies Zine





	There’s Someone Relying on This Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the [ Celestial Skies zine](https://twitter.com/ainanazines/status/1330661986498011136) which is out now! There are so many amazing artists and authors that have participated.

In the beginning, even before Capella’s days, there had been only one planet. That planet held people from different regions and each region had different clans. There was a great Star Gem that granted wishes and to make it so that the Star Gem could not be misused, one clan’s head made a wish that someone would be born who would be the one and only person able to make wishes to the Star Gem. That person ended up being Vega.

Capella was selected to be one of Vega’s six attendants, six men of whom were to help collect the wishes of the people in their region so they could be relayed back to Vega and the attendants would help him sort through the wishes of their people. Each attendant was allowed one wish and Capella one day after hearing that Lord Vega would have wished for happiness for everyone if it was possible, decided that he knew what his wish was and he uttered it to Vega. 

**_“So long as you are alive, I wish to live at your side.”_ **

Capella knew, due to the war that had been waged over the Star Gem that Vega had been worried. It was Vega’s wish to break the Star Gem that changed everything. The planet split, the gem was shattered. Vega fell into what felt like it would become an eternal slumber. Capella had seen the White Serpent, the Celestial Observer back then. 

It wasn’t as if that was the first time that Capella had seen a celestial creature, there were different creatures that had helped protect the Grand Temple against the war that had been led by one man whose wish couldn’t be considered. But there was something different about the Observer. The planet had split, the gem’s six pieces were entrusted to the attendants to be passed down from parent to child through the generations. Each of these attendants were to become the royal bloodlines for their planets. 

It was after Mistero’s piece of the Star Sphere was placed away that Capella had the chance to speak to the Observer. “This world has been reborn as six. I see you’ve taken this shape for now.” Capella mused as he turned blue eyes onto a man that appeared to be in his mid-20s but was in fact much older than that. 

“So I have.” The serpent said, silver eyes turned to the High Priest’s attendant. “I’m surprised you’re not at his side right now.”

“I’m doing the duty that Lord Vega has assigned me to. Just as I’m sure you are doing yours, White Serpent.” Capella answered as he turned to the shorter man. There wasn’t much of a difference in height between them in this form, unlike when the observer was in his true form. But, he definitely preferred this method of being able to communicate. To be eye to eye with a being.

“That I am. I have wandered the stars. I’m not sure yet what judgement I’ll give.” The grey haired man stated. 

“You’ll observe and come to a conclusion when the time is right.” Capella stated. 

“Indeed I shall. For now, things are calm. I’ve seen humans sharing amongst each other among the stars.” The Observer commented and then said, “I’ll be off now.”

“Will you come back to Mistero for a chat?” Capella asked.

“When the time is right.” Was all that the White Serpent said before he left. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“So, you did come.” Capella mused as he saw a familiar face appear before him as he stood outside Mistero’s Grand Temple. 

“It has been a few years since my last visit.” The Observer answered with a bored tone to his voice.

“It has been more than a few years.” Capella chuckled as he crossed his arms. They’d met easily dozens of times by now. Vega had fallen into slumber centuries ago. Nearly a millennium, in fact. Capella had been doing his duties as a priest and had seen the changes come throughout the ages. There had been new kings, new people that once upon a time would have worked alongside Capella. They met every so often to discuss important matters. But there were those people in every single one of them. It brought back memories of times long since forgotten by most. 

“What is a year or two to someone like us?” The Observer answered. It felt like dialogue that they’d had many times over.

“It’s true, I suppose. Time may be finite but it certainly feels infinite, does it not?” Capella asked.

“Even this world has been reborn and we remain the same.” The White Serpent stated. 

“Ah, I don’t believe that’s true. I believe we have both changed from back then.”

“I suppose you could be correct, Capella.”

“There are some things that are constant. Have you made your decision yet about mankind?” Capella asked curiously.  
“I’m still looking for some sign. Some sort of **_Hope_** you could say. I’m undecided otherwise.”

“Well, you certainly have changed then.” 

“I suppose I have.”

“I must get ready, the royals will be coming together for a summit. The King of Eterno has a son.”


End file.
